


Differences

by hapworth



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Shades of Gray - Brooke McKinley
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Chicago was a new beginning for both, but Danny felt fear every day – every damn day. Afraid that all this would end, that Miller had given up his life as Special Agent Sutton for someone who didn't deserve it and who, sooner or later, would fall back into that vicious circle.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Differenze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374914) by [hapworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth). 



> Hi guys!  
> I tried to translate my little shot, sorry for errors... It's not too good probably, but I love the couple (and the book) so... B)  
> I hope you'll have a good reading!  
> hapworth

Sleeping with Miller, for Danny had always made the difference.

It was beautiful, remain dozing against his broad chest, in conctact with his cold feet or against his back; it gave to him an incomparable sense of peace.

Although at the same time, it also reminded him of _how_ they had come to that situation. What Miller had lost on the way.  
Chicago was a new beginning for both, but Danny felt fear every day – every _damn_ _day_. Afraid that all this would end, that Miller had given up his life as _Special Agent Sutton_ for someone who didn't deserve it and who, sooner or later, would fall back into that vicious circle.  
Hinestroza, after all, had been his family for so long that he had stopped looking for another one. He had arrived at the right time, to welcome little Danny Butler when he was still so young and inexperienced in the world to let himself be trapped. Ortiz had paid the price. Amanda had paid the price. And also Miller had paid the price.

Every day, he felt the dark coils touch his skin, his wrist, pushing him toward that phone to dial _that_ number he knew by heart for so many years that, despite his love for life and for Miller, despite his fear and what had come with Madrigal, he couldn't remove it from his head.  
It was his wound, it was what he brought with him and, at times, during the night he felt oppressed and crushed by the sense of guilt, from having ruined the lives of the people he most loved because... Because Hinestroza was also someone who he had loved - and hated at the same time - so much that he didn't want to see what he really was.

“Danny?” Miller's mellow voice made him look upright; shy green eyes, fearful and scared.

Miller was silent for a moment, before sighing, smiling and squeezing him harder, while Danny abandoned himself to that close with a trembling moan.

“Quiet, Danny. It isn't your fault.” he wanted to object that he was, that he had forced him to make a choice, that their life was based on so many errors that perhaps he did not deserve at all that overflowing happiness that seized him every time Miller looked at him. But it wouldn't have been the truth: he had made so many wrong choices, but that of saving Miller and that of changing his life would never regret them, not even for a moment.

The thought of Hinestroza was still frightening, like a dark shadow that swallowed all his happiness, but it lasted only a few moments, the time it took for Miller to welcome him and hold him. The time it took for Danny to realize that life was finally his and that it wasn't anyone else's.

“I know.” he whispered, his voice still trembling, but more secure, as he smelled the smell of sweat and toothpaste from his companion, telling himself that this was true happiness. He was the one who had taken himself and no one had ever given him and that no one could ever take away from him, not even the prospect of being the terrified child who accepted the pact with the Evil himself.


End file.
